A dog and his angel
by Stained-Hands
Summary: Castiel lives a dull life. An assistant manager to a mattress store, no social life and especially no love life, he goes day by day making no waves. Then he meets a German Shepherd, starts having very erotic and vivid dreams of a mysterious man and on top of all that, his apartments becomes a hotel for dogs and trouble. This is why he's a cat person! M is for Lemons! Destiel Fic!


So I'm taking a break from Naruto and going into my other favorite show, Supernatural! To my ever faithful Naruto readers, please do not kill me in my sleep or while I am awake or while I'm in the shower. This is just me giving it a go so anywho enjoy.  
>Disclaimer. I do not own Supernatural because if I did heh...sex. Gay sex everywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>"Castiel." The sound of his own name echoing through the basic mattress firm breaks him out of his current daze. "Yes, sir?" He replies back in an almost drone like manner. "The truck just left some new shipment out back, go and get it will you?" "Yes, sir." Repetitive, an unbroken chain of the same thing.<p>

The 34 year old finds his way to the back of the store, opening the door that lead outside where the only thing that ever waited for him were boxes…never someone. Just things. 'I sound like a bitter hag who never knew love.' He caught himself and tried to put on a cheery mood but the more he tried the more frustrated he made himself.

Cas honestly did not think this would be his life…assistant manager at a mattress firm, living in a small one bedroom apartment, driving around in a small scooter…He had paused outside, evaluating his life for the fourth time this week and couldn't help the sigh of defeat. 'It's no use, I can't help but remind myself how bad I have it right now.'

Suddenly a rustling noise caught his attention and he turned to the boxes he was supposed to bring in. His eyes widen comically at the sight of a German shepherd making a giant mess of the boxes, biting and digging it's way in to the items to see what it could find. "What are you doing?! Go away, stop that!" He didn't exactly want to touch the dog for fear it would turn on him and make him a chew toy.

The dog pulls itself out of what is left of the box and barks at Cas, wagging it's tail playfully. Cas gives it a worried glance and tries to back up to where the door is. The dog, sensing the man's fear merely sits and calms itself as to not scare him further. He tilts his head to the side, one ear flopping up while the other flops down. He gives the man one powerful bark and Cas just flinches as he tries to find the door knob to no avail.

"Nice doggie, good doggie…" He tries for positive words as his hand searches aimlessly for the door knob. The dog sees what he's doing and merely goes up to the man all the while Cas shuts his eyes, waiting for his demise. He feels a cold nose on his fingers and a quick wet lick before the dog nudges his hand over to where the knob was and simply sat back down. He opens his eyes and looks, seeing where his hand is and stares.

"Uh…thank you?" He tries, giving the canine a confused stare. The German Shepherd merely nods it's head and Cas blinks, believing he was just seeing things. Dog's couldn't understand people, there was no way. "So um…I'm going to go inside now." The dog barks as if saying 'sure, whatever' and turns away, leaving to go find some more boxes to ruin.

Before he got far though, Cas notices a gash wound on the dogs outer thigh and without hesitation, follows the dog. "W-wait! You're wounded." The dog pauses and turns back to him. Obviously the canine said nothing and merely sat down again to see what the man wanted. "I'm sorry I thought you were going to tear me apart…" The dog just stared and nodded again or so Cas was imagining again.

"I have a first aid kit, let me go get it and patch you up. Stay!" Why was he talking to a dog? Why was he even helping a stray dog? It was probably filthy and infested with fleas and yet here he was back outside with a first aid kit, kneeling on the dirty ground touching a dirty dog.

He carefully places his hand on the dog's fur, slowly as to not make him nervous but the dog just calmly watches him. Pale fingers graze against soft fur and it surprises Cas. 'It's really plush.' He thought to himself all the while the canine was staring hard at him and he blushed. "Sorry, I must look weird petting you while you're bleeding." Why was he apologizing?

Taking some gauze and cotton balls, he begins to clean the wound all the while the canine had not fussed or snapped at him, but it didn't stop staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable. "Look's like you got caught in something and it cut in. It'll scar for sure." But it seem the dog was not unfamiliar with scars, they were scattered all about the dog…small ones, deep ones and some faded. This dog had been through things and the thought made Cas sort of guilty. He here was, complaining about his boring life while this dog had no home and had to fight for survival.

He finished patching him up and gave him a light pet on the head. "There, that should do it. Now it won't get infected." The dog shook it's head and yawned, un-phased by this news. He was a dog after all…what was he expecting? A thank you? Sighing, he gets up and brushes off the dirt from his pants.

"Well I have to get back to work. Stay out of trouble." The dog whined at his stern command before going up and licking his hand. Cas couldn't help the smile as he pet him again, even scratching behind his ear to which the dog happily leaned in to enjoy. "Good boy." He said before catching himself. He had to go back to work, he couldn't hang around with a stray so with one last good bye he leaves the dog and returns to his job. His very dull and life sucking job.

The boxes were brought in and the items were set up…the dog hadn't done any damage to the merchandise, just the boxes. It was just about closing time and the manager left Cas to close as he did every night. He begins to turn off some lights, unplug things here and there and lock up. For some reason, his mind wasn't on the job at all, instead it'd been on that dog he met today. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about the poor thing.

He looks on the small office desk, at what's left of his burger and fries and thinks if the dog is still there maybe he could give him what's left…no, if he fed him then he wouldn't leave. He frowns at his thinking. 'That's mean, so what if he sticks around? He isn't hurting anyone.'

Ah ever the softie, he grabs the container and calmly goes to the back but for some reason he was getting a lil nervous…what if he wasn't there? What if he didn't like burgers? He sighs at those idiotic thoughts…he really needed to get out more and find some friends.

The door to the back opens and he finds himself outside again. There was just one street light behind there so he could see somewhat…but no dog. Well maybe he should call him. But what to call him? "Uh, here dog. Come here boy!" Even a dog deserved a name though…so he figured he'd give him one. "Um, Dean! Come here Dean." This time the dog responded, coming out of a bunch of trash bags with an empty pie container in its mouth. Cas smiles and kneels down, showing him the burger.

"You like pie huh? I'll remember for next time but maybe this will do?" The dog he'd randomly named Dean walks up to him and sniffs the food before stealing a quick lick to his face, surprising Cas but he didn't get angry, he just laughed. "You got me." Dean barks as the food is set down in front of him and instantly digs in.  
>Cas is a lil too happy Dean is happy but he shrugs that aside and merely watches the canine eat food that wasn't sitting in garbage juice. The meal is finished in minutes and the dog licks its chomps, whining happily and even giving Cas more licks to which the man responds by laughing some more. "Okay I get it, you're welcome!"<p>

Cas sat down on a flattened box and scratched Deans ears lightly as the dog merely sat close to him. "You must be lonely out here. I know what that's like…being away from your family, no friends at all. I had brothers and sisters, 11 of them. My parents loved having kids but they weren't always around…my dad was busy with work all the time and my siblings and I raised ourselves. Then one day my dad just leaves without so much as a good bye."

"Most of us were old enough to leave too so we sort of spread out and I was left alone…my mother died when I was 15 and one of my brothers, Gabriel, took care of me until I could find a job and support myself…that's the last I ever heard of him."

Dean listens to his story and finally settles himself down, laying his head on the man's lap. Cas smiles and leans against the door, getting comfortable. "I mean I did alright on my own. I wish I had gone to school though but you gotta pay the bills right?" Dean lets out a soft huff to let him know he was paying attention or so that's what Cas was assuming anyway.

The two said nothing, Cas just sitting there with Deans head in his lap, fingers curled in the dogs fur. It was nice, warm even to have another living thing so close to him. Even if they were outside the back of a store where all the garbage was. Still, Cas found himself the calmest he's ever been and without much effort, he dozed off.

He could still feel Dean's fur as the dog shifted, probably to get more comfortable but it did not wake Cas. The best part was, he started to dream…there was a handsome man with beautiful green eyes and a charming smile who whispered his name. "Cas." The man loomed over him, their noses touching as he murmured. "I've loved you for so long."

He did? He'd never seen this man before in his life but still…being confessed to by a hot guy wasn't so bad. The mystery man leans in to give him a kiss and Cas is eagerly waiting to accept it until a whine breaks him out of his daze and its Dean licking his face.

He blinks and wakes up from his dream, looking around. "What?" Dean barks and continues licking him, Cas finally remembering where he was. "Oh Dean! You woke me up before the best part!"

The dog barks and wags his tail at hearing his own name while the man sleepily gazes down at his watch. 10 pm…he'd slept an actual 2 hours. Outside. With a stray dog. He must have looked like a bum. A drop of rain landed on his watch and then more followed in a light shower. With a sigh, he gets up and calms Dean down.  
>"Okay that's enough. I have to go home but…" He opens the door and gestures. "I can't have you out in the rain so you'll spend the night here okay? But don't tell anyone." Dean barks and rushes inside as it begins to pour, Cas following suit and locking the door behind him.<p>

They were in the back room, where all the boxes and mattress parts were. It wasn't very spacious but he doubt the dog would complain. "Here this should do." He yanks a small futon out from the pile of beds and lays it down on the floor, against the wall and pats it, Dean jumping on the small bed and instantly laying down. "Good boy. I'll open the store tomorrow and let you out and no one will be the wiser. Don't bark though okay or you'll get us both in trouble." Dean nods as if understanding and Cas smiles. "Good boy."

He turns to leave but is stopped when Dean rushes over and bites his pant leg, tugging him. Castiel looks down and smiles some more, kneeling down to the dogs level to pet him. "I'll be back I promise." Just then a loud boom of thunder made him wince and he realizes he won't be able to drive his scooter home in this weather. "Ah you don't want me to go because of the rain?" Dean whines and hides his face on the mans chest, as if saying 'Exactly!' "Alright Dean, fine you win. I'll stay until it stops..." Dean barks and grabs him by his pant leg again, tugging him to the bed and Cas sits down on the futon, the dog instantly laying down and resting his head on his lap once more with a satisfied huff.

The rain didn't let up one bit but for the first time in a long time, Cas didn't complain about it. He was too busy sleeping, curled up next to the German Shepherd he'd befriended in a day. Dean lifts his head and watches the man for a full minute, giving out a soft whine before finally settling his head close to his, a wet nose touching with his companion's. The two laid together and slept side by side for the rest of the evening...

* * *

><p>End scene! So yes, a teasing dose of some Destiel. The beginning is usually the slowest but I promise it's gonna get pretty graphic when the time comes for it. For those just tuning in on my writing, I enjoy making lemons. Graphic lemons...Hope to see you next time. R and R my lovelies!<p> 


End file.
